


Wait 'til it hits you round you the face, Dan (podfic)

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Dan being Dan, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And Dan’s going to call everyone that they’ve ever known and tell them to pay up however much they bet now, because he’s finally got it.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Finally.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait 'til it hits you round you the face, Dan (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wait Until it Hits You Round the Face, Dan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/565017) by [eiqhties (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eiqhties). 



> My reading of the ridiculously, wonderfully fluffy one shot by Stumped (jjoetrohman on Tumblr). I really love it so make sure to check out the original!

[Download (mp3, 8.4MB, 00:09:07)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6k20l23fvpbfa1i/Wait%20%27til%20it%20hits%20you%20round%20the%20face%20Dan.mp3)


End file.
